


The Strength of a Family

by ArgentSleeper



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Minor Character Death, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentSleeper/pseuds/ArgentSleeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It's nothing,” he swore. “I'll be fine in a few days. No need to worry anyone.”</p><p>And Arthur believed him. That was his cross to bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strength of a Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fallingtowardsoblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingtowardsoblivion/gifts).



> This is for Mel, because she really wanted an MCD fic and I live to make people happy.

 

 

“The strength of a family, like the strength of an army, is in its loyalty to each other.”

-Mario Puza

 

 

Arthur did his best not to wince at the specks of blood on the handkerchief Gaius handed back to him. This wasn't the first time the old man’s coughs had brought up more than just mucous. The harsh familiarity didn't make it any easier, though, as he helped Gaius tilt his head up and drink a few shaky sips of water.

When Gaius first started falling ill, Arthur had thought nothing of it. He was overworked, that was all. Merlin had gone off to tend to an epidemic by the Essetir border. Gaius had assured them both Merlin was qualified to take care of things, and when he was done he could visit his mother as a reward. Without Merlin, Gaius was left to care for all of Camelot by himself. It was to be expected that he would tire more easily.

But then Arthur found him wheezing and coughing up blood in his chambers, and fear began to seize him. He wanted to send for Merlin, but Gaius wouldn't hear of it.

 _“It's nothing,”_ he swore. _“I'll be fine in a few days. No need to worry anyone.”_

And Arthur believed him. That was his cross to bear.

“Arthur, my boy, I need you to do something for me,” Gaius rasped quietly.

Arthur took his hand and squeezed it gently. “Of course, anything.”

“In the cupboard over there, there's a bottle made of purple glass. Get it for me please?”

Arthur did as he asked, placing it in the physician’s hand and helping him wrap his fingers around it. “There you are. Is it another tonic to ease your pain?”

“Yes, Arthur.” Gaius smiled weakly up at him. “Yes it is.”

Something about that reassurance bothered Arthur, and the sadness in Gaius's eyes as he looked up at him for the cot where he lay did nothing to ease the feeling. “Gaius?”

“I love you, my boy. I always have from the day you were born. It warms my heart to see the man you have become. Your mother would be so proud of you.”

The feeling of bother was growing to alarm, but Arthur stamped on it, determined not to let it show. “Thank you. You've always been like a second father to me.”

Gaius gripped his hand weakly. “Just as you and Merlin are my sons. You will always take care of Merlin, won't you, Arthur?”

“You know I will.” Arthur couldn't hold back any more. “Gaius, are you… will you...”

“You mustn't tell Merlin. Please, promise me you won't burden him with this. He would never forgive himself if he wasn't here to at least try.”

Just as Arthur was never going to forgive himself for not sending for Merlin in the first place. “What are saying, Gaius?” But he knew. Deep down, he thought he might have known from the moment he fetched the purple bottle. Tears trickled down his cheeks, landing in dark splotches on Gaius’s robe.

If Gaius saw them -he couldn't not see them- he paid them no mind. “I need you to help me with this, Arthur. I need you to do this last thing for me. I promise it will be fast. Painless even.”

“I can't.” Arthur’s voice cracked.

“Please, my boy. For me.”

Arthur couldn't hold back a sob as he buried his head on Gaius’s chest. A hand reached up to gently card fingers through his hair. Gaius had been the only steady thing in his entire life. When his father was distant, when his father was cruel, when his father died… Gaius was still there. Handing out hugs and love and things that a prince -a king- was not supposed to crave so badly.

It felt like years before he lifted his head. Swallowing his grief he took the bottle and pulled out the stopper with trembling hands. Gaius opened his mouth obediently and allowed him to pour the liquid in.

“Thank you, Arthur.”

Then he closed his eyes, and his body went lax.

Arthur just sat there, unable to move, unable to even breathe. He wasn't sure how long he stayed, only that the next thing he heard was a door opening behind him.

“Gaius, you won't _believe_ what it took to get rid of- Gaius?”

Arthur’s heart tightened, but he forced himself to turn around and face Merlin. Merlin, who stood in the doorway, staring pale-faced at the unmoving form of his mentor.

“What… How…” His eyes flicked unseeing back and forth between Gaius and Arthur. Arthur reached up to him, not sure what comfort he could possibly give but needing to at least try. The movement brought Merlin’s gaze down to Arthur’s other hand. The one that still held the purple bottle. “No. You- no.”

“Merlin-”

But Merlin was backing away, eyes wide with horror, shaking his head as if by doing so he could force the image before him to change. “No. No no no. You- please, you wouldn't-”

“ _Merlin_.”

Merlin fled, and Arthur didn't have the strength to go after him. He knew what Merlin must think. The scene before him could tell only one story. A storm was coming, and only the truth could avoid it.

_“You mustn't tell Merlin. He would never forgive himself.”_

Gaius had spent his life doing everything for Arthur. So now Arthur squared his own shoulders against what was to come. “I promise, Gaius. He will never know.”

 

 


End file.
